Elsa and I
by Unfaeriefied
Summary: I didn't know what I had to think about this girl, but there was something about her. Something different.
1. Saturday

"It's misty outside, eh?"

I didn't realize anything until the girl next to me said something to me. It must have been for a couple of minutes now that she was sitting there, I guess. Then I suddenly remembered.

It was one of those early Saturday mornings. I had to go to school to write another failed exam. Outside it was cold, but at least it was warm in the train.

"The next station is Ruthermouth," it sounded from the speaker above me. "You can change trains here to Wynnich and..." I sighed. Every day it was the same story. Every time it was this same stupid train. Couldn't it be, just for one time, a bit different?

Then the train stopped at Ruthermouth. People were going in and out. Then this girl entered the compartment I was sitting in. She sat down next to me. Strange, I thought, but probably because I sat in the first row of the compartment.

The girl didn't look much older than me, I guess about 21 years old. She wore a light blue dress and I could see some snowflake printings on it, of which the color perfectly matched her platinum blonde hair, which she wore in a French braid. I nodded at her while she sat down, just to be polite.

I looked outside the window. After a short while she put out her earphones and said "Hi."

I turned to her. "Hi me?" She nodded. I smiled to her and laughed. "Oh, hi."

Then I looked out of the window again. I had one of those moments when I was lost in thoughts. In the reflection of the window I could see the girl was looking as well.

Then she started to talk. "It's misty outside, eh?"

"Yeah," I answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I wasn't used to the fact that people talk to me in the train. "It sure is."

"It would be nice when there was some snow accompanying this mist," she laughed.

"Snow?" I asked? "Why snow?"

She looked at me. "Don't you think snow is nice? Look over there!" she said, while pointing at the window.

When I looked through the window, I suddenly saw a snowflake falling on it. For a moment I was a bit confused. "Snow…" I whispered. I blinked my eyes, but another flake appeared on the window. I looked at the girl and explored her body. "It's snowing." I didn't know what I had to think about this girl, but there was something about her. Something... different.

The girl laughed. "See?" she said, while pointing her finger at the window. "I like snow, but I think most people don't like it right now." With those words, the snow disappeared as sudden as it fell on the window.

I looked back to her, my eyes still full of confusion. My feelings were right. There was something special about this girl. Something I wanted to discover. When she turned her face to me, I quickly looked away.

Suddenly there was this voice again. "The next station is Enton. Please don't forget your personal belongings and-" I didn't hear the rest. This girl was somehow occupying my mind. While the train was slowing down, I took my bag and stood up. She also stood up. I hoped she also had to leave here, but when I passed her in the alley, she sat down again.

Just as I wanted to walk towards the door, I suddenly felt a cold hand grabbing mine. It was hers. I turned towards her, I guess I had a very silly look on my face.

"Take care of yourself… i-in the mist," she said, I could hear the hesitation in her voice. Then she smiled. She released my hand, leaving a small but beautiful snowflake on my palm. I looked at it with big eyes. This was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I didn't notice the train had already stopped. That was when I rushed through the door.

When I finally stood on the platform, the train was already leaving. There was only one thing I could think of that moment.


	2. Monday

It was the Monday after I've had this strange confrontation in the train. After that test I still had many things to do that weekend, so I hadn't much time to think of the things that happened.

In my opinion Mondays are always the worst days to take the train. Not only because of the fact that I had to leave early, but there were also many people in the train. Many of them were students that have a home in the city where they were studying. They were lucky, because they don't had to take the train every day and spend an hour going to school. Well, my advantage was that I still lived with my parents, so I didn't have to do anything myself.

I sat at my usual place, first row at the window. I was looking outside. The mist was still there, along with the cold. It didn't really disappear in the weekend, but what else do you want in mid-January? The thought of the mist reminded me of her.

That girl. She made that snow outside, I was sure about that. How could it otherwise stop exactly at the moment she pointed at it? And then there was this snowflake which suddenly appeared when she took my hand. There was no explanation needed that she created it. But how? It was ridiculous that somebody just can... create snow and ice. That's magic! Yes, I believe in magic, but it couldn't just appear right in front of me, could it? I had to know more about this. But would I ever see her again?

"Station Ruthermouth."

I laughed. This time they weren't that enthusiastic as last time. I looked at the passengers going in and out the train. Most people were running because another train arrived just when my train should leave.

"Hi!"

That voice shocked me. I know exactly whose it was. When I turned my head, I saw her. Her big aquamarine eyes were looking at me. "Do you mind if I'll sit here?" she asked. Her hair was in the same braid as the time I met her two days ago. She wore a black skirt and a grey sweater. The total picture looked beautiful. My thoughts were taken by her. Again.

"N-no, not at all." I didn't know what to say or how to act. I still was confused about the fact that she probably bears magical abilities or something like that. It took us a few minutes to get comfortable.

Then she hesitantly started to talk. "I-I'm sorry about being strange and all..."  
"It... doesn't matter," I said, only to say something. "I was just..." I was seeking for the right word. "...confused. You created that snow."

"Yes, I did," she said on a tone apologizing for what happened. "I shouldn't have d-"  
I interrupted her. "It's okay, it's okay. It's just... something you usually don't encounter every day."

The girl sighed. It was quiet for a while. "Do you think I'm strange?" she asked then. That was probably the weirdest question I ever heard from a girl. I didn't really know what to say.

"Well... I guess you're just as strange as I am," I laughed. That made her laugh too. I decided to talk about something else. "So are you often taking this train?"

She smiled again. "Yeah, every morning since last summer."

"Really?" I was surprised. So that meant I could see her more often. That made my day. "Me too! It surprises me that I didn't see you before."

"Trains are big, eh?" she said to be funny, while stretching her legs. Then she turned quiet for a minute. She looked out of the window. "So where are you going every morning?"

"University of Enton," I said. I kind of felt proud of saying that name, that I was on that university, even it was a big chaos over there.

"That's nice, I think," she said. I-"

"Station Enton!" sounded from the speaker above us, while the train slowed down. This time I didn't like to be at my destination. I looked at the girl. "I guess I have to leave here," I said a bit dramatically. She laughed and stood up, so I could pass. Then she took my hand again.

"I'm Elsa, by the way," she said softly.

"Dennis," I said. Then she released my hand. It felt cold. When I looked at it, I could see another snowflake on it. I smiled at her. Elsa. That's a beautiful name...


	3. Tuesday

Sometimes I really hate trains. It was Tuesday evening and I was standing at the platform in Enton. That voice just had announced that no trains will run from here to Ruthermouth for at least two hours. Fine. I didn't had anything planned for tonight, I thought sarcastically.

I called my mom that she didn't have to cook my meal, since I probably wasn't at home before ten. Trains were arriving and leaving, but only in the wrong direction. Since there was no real other option to go home, I decided to stay. Just at that moment the train from the airport was arriving at the platform I was. It used to be the train I had to take, but thus not today. I walked quickly to the stairs to avoid the crowd, but then I suddenly stopped.

Elsa.

Elsa was coming out of that train. I didn't see her this morning, because I didn't have to go to school until afternoon. I did know I wouldn't see her then, but it still made me feel a bit sad. Besides, the only thing I could think of last night was her.

Since I met her three days ago, she only wore outfits that perfectly matched. She wore a black coat along with the skirt I that she was wearing yesterday, and a white woolen hat. Her long hair hang loose on her shoulders. My thoughts were taken by a moment. She already was walking towards the stairs now. I quickly yelled at her. "Elsa!"

She turned around. Like half of the crowd was bumping into her because she stopped. She walked towards me. "Hey! You're also here? I didn't see you this morning."

"No," I said, "I didn't have school this morning."

"Lucky you," she joked. "So I guess we have to wait for two hours?"

"I hate those trains," I sighed. "I was going to get some food downstairs."

She smiled. "That's okay, I'll come with you." Then she hesitated. "O-only if you like. It's nice to have some accompany I know."

Of course I'd like that. She had no idea. "S-sure," I said. That must have sounded really awful.

We started walking towards the stairs. Most of the crowd was gone. "So you think you know me?" I said to be funny. "We only met each other three days ago and spoke for twenty minutes."

She smiled. "Well, at least you're not a total random stranger to me!"

I laughed. She was really nice. We walked downstairs, towards the exit, where the snack bar was located.

I got some fries. I held the bag towards Elsa. "Do you want some?" She took one out of the bowl, but then she suddenly stumbled, because she didn't watched her step. The chip froze as she held it. That made her shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried about what happened. For a moment I totally forgot about her powers. She just seemed an ordinary girl. A lovely girl.

She nodded, but her face was paler then it already was. "Let's have a seat at the platform," I said, while pointing at the stairs. She followed me. At the place where we just stood, a patch of ice could be seen on the floor.

We sat down on a bank at the platform. It felt cold, but it seemed not to bother her anyway. I could see that Elsa still was a bit terrified. After I ate some, I threw the rest of my fries away.

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at me and nodded again. "Y-yeah, it's fine. I just didn't watch my step."

I knew she was lying to me, I could see it in her eyes. Then I thought about the frozen chip. I know this wasn't a good moment, but I just had to know about her abilities. "Elsa?" I asked carefully.

"Mmh?"

I could hear her fear wasn't gone yet. "Why did you froze that chip?"

Elsa sighed. "Long story... You'll probably hear it someday." Then we stayed quiet for a moment. A tear was rolling down her face. I saw the bench froze where Elsa's back was.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, apologizing. "I shouldn't have asked." I tried to calm her. "It's okay now."

She suddenly put her head against my shoulder. This thing was new for me, no girl had ever come that close to me. I felt guilty. Not sure of what to do, I finally put my arm carefully around her. "It's okay..." That made her feel good, she stopped shivering.

"It's just..." she started, but then she sighed.

We sat there at least for an hour. After a while Elsa fell asleep against my shoulder. I couldn't help, but I enjoyed this moment. She was so cute. The only thing I still didn't understand were her powers. How could she get them?

Finally a train arrived that went to Ruthermouth. The delay was over. I gently touched Elsa's shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy head," I whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes."Mmh?"

"We can go home," I said, while pointing at the train. We stood up and went into the train. We sat at our usual place, first row.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How long have I slept?"

I smiled at her. "At least for forty minutes, I guess."

"And... Did I lay all the time on your shoulder?" she asked. I looked at her face. "Yes, you did."

She grimaced, but then looked at me too. "I-I liked it," she said softly. "I liked our evening."

"Me too." I couldn't help, but it was the truth. I enjoyed this evening, mostly because of her. I like her. "W-we could do those things more often..." I said carefully.

She sat a bit closer to me. "I'd love to," she whispered in my ear. "How about Friday night?"

I didn't expect our date to be that fast, but I didn't hesitate. "That's okay. What do you want to do then?"

"We'll see," she said. The train was decelerating and she stood up while taking my hand. Then she let another snowflake appear. It was not just a snowflake, it had a message in it.

Elsa of Arendelle.


	4. Friday

**Friday**

In my opinion buses were even worse than trains. They had to drive on these roads and shake all around. Thereby they should have an even tighter schedule, but most of the time the drivers just didn't care at all.

It was Friday evening and I had to take line 28 to Harlston central station, that one where I always have to change trains when I go to school. This time however I was not going to school. Now I was going to get Elsa when she arrived by train.

Tuesday evening I searched for her name, Elsa of Arendelle. I easily found her Facebook profile and adored her profile picture. Oh my god, she is pretty. I sent her a message about what we were going to do this evening.

"Do you like pizza?" she asked me.

"Pretty much. I know a good pizzeria in Harlston," I answered. I realized it may be a bit far for her to travel, since it was like half an hour by train. Apparently she didn't care. "That's fine, I'll come to the station there. Could you get me there?"

"I will," I answered. "Let's say about 6pm?" She agreed, but said that she had to tell me something. I don't know what she meant. I couldn't ask her though, because she had to go at that moment. Maybe it has something to do with her abilities? Or maybe... I quickly changed my mind. That was probably not the case.

I didn't see her until today. Since the times I had to be at school were not very natural this period, I hadn't to travel early in the morning, so I missed her every day. I hadn't even sent her a message on Wednesday and Thursday, because I once was told that you'd better wait till the date.

Finally the bus arrived at the central station. It was a twenty-five minute drive. I walked towards platform 5, her train would arrive in five minutes.

Then the train from Ruthermouth drove next to the platform, decelerating. When it stopped, there was a door exactly in front of me. Through the window I could see a platinum blonde haired head.

When the door opened, Elsa walked out of the train, towards me. Her hair was styled in her characteristic braid, gently draped on her shoulder. She wore a light blue and white dress with a blue belt around her middle that looked as it were made of ice. I didn't notice she greeted me.

"I said hi, sleepy head," she teased.

I blinked my eyes. "H-hi," I stammered. "Y-you look extremely beautiful." She blushed. "Thank you. So... where are we going to?"

I almost forgot I had to lead us to the pizzeria. "Eh, this way," I said while pointing at the stairs. Then she took my arm. "I will follow you." I hardly realized that she, that girl from the train, was walking next to me, on the way to our date.

It kept silent for a couple of minutes. "So how was your week?" she asked then.

"It could've been worse," I answered. She didn't have to know that she occupied my mind for at least half the time. Not yet. "I didn't have to go to school that often."

"No, I know," she smiled. "I missed you, you weren't in our train."

"I know, I know. I can't help that it's a chaos at the university. The schedule changes from week to week and I always forget half of it."

"Are you chaotic?" she asked with a funny tone. I laughed. "Well, maybe a bit."

"So your school matches to you a lot," she laughed.

We approached the pizzeria and walked inside. There were many people inside, so I was glad I had reserved a table for us that Tuesday. We sat down and both ordered the same pizza. In ten minutes we had our pizza served.

"So where are you going every morning by train?" I asked her.

She stopped eating for a while. "To be honest, I'm going to my practice. There is a figure skating school in Dukewoods." I knew that was three quartes from Ruthermouth.

"You do figure skating? Wow, that's amazing!" I said. "I always enjoy figure skating when it's on TV." I saw a light blush was appearing on her face.

"Well, it's not that I'm that good," she answered, "but yeah, it's quite amazing."

"And you are travelling every day for an hour and a half to go ice skating?" I asked. "Isn't there something near your home?"

Elsa changed her position a bit. "I don't know. The one in Dukewoods is a professional school, since I also earn my money by skating."

I smiled. "That's actually nice, making your hobby into work."

"Yeah," Elsa answered. "It doesn't yield that much, but I just need the money to pay my bills."

"Are you living on your own?" I asked.

"Yeah, I live in an apartment near the station in Ruthermouth. It's not very big, but still a cozy home." She looked at me. "If you want, you can come over some day, then I can show it to you."

"I'd love to," I said, looking at het beautiful face. Suddenly I felt myself blushing a bit too.

We were ready eating. Elsa decided we should go and have a drink somewhere, so I led us to a terrace. It was around eight. Elsa ordered a cocktail for both of us. At the terrace we still talked for half an hour.

"Why don't you just move to Dukewoods then? I think that'd be much more comfortable than traveling by train every day."

"I think so," she answered. "I didn't really think of moving. The current price I pay is quite low, and in a bigger city they're often more expensive."

At that moment another question popped into my mind. "But Elsa," I said, "did nobody notice your powers then, when ice skating? I bet the combination would be sparkling!"

"Well... n-not really," she said, but it sounded very weak. Maybe she was hiding something. I was confused. "What do you mean, not really?"

"It's quite... complicated, my powers and all..." Suddenly her face turned sad. "I-I'm not very good at hiding things, you see..." A tear was rolling down her face. "I-I'm sorry..." I quickly sat down on the chair next to her and tried to comfort her. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's not," she argued. "I-I will tell you the truth... I'm the crown princess of Arendelle."

**A/N: This chapter was way too long near-complete, so I've finally rewritten and finished it. Enjoy!**


End file.
